


The Most Wicked Shinigami

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: The noble lords have been looking for the king's prism for over two hundred years. No one in soul society knows how close it has been to them all along...yaoi, mpreg





	The Most Wicked Shinigami

A gentle breeze moved through the tranquil gardens of Kuchiki Manor, shifting the branches of the lovely sakura trees, loosing a scattering of bright pink petals that floated down to decorate the path beneath them. Two men walked amidst the swirling petals, the first a Gotei 13 taichou, and the master of the Kuchiki household. Dressed in his military uniform and carrying the legendary Senbonzakura at his hip, Kuchiki Byakuya looked every bit as impressive as his reputation. The young man at his side, though having similar pale, porcelain skin and notable reiatsu was dressed in the livery of the Kuchiki house guards and wore no visible weapon. Across his slender breast laid the strap of a healer's pack. The men paused as they reached a large koi pond, their eyes on the brightly colored fish as they continued their quiet conversation.

"You understand the nature of this mission, do you not, Tetsuya?" Byakuya asked the younger man, "It is of utmost importance that you obtain proof of what Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke glimpsed when they visited the prisoner. There is a story there that I think needs exploring."

Tetsuya gave his elder cousin a curious look.

"Do you really think that someone is abusing Aizen in the prison?" he asked, "How is that possible to do something like that when his reiatsu is so strong? Shouldn't he be able to protect himself from that, or at least regenerate almost instantly?"

Byakuya gave him a troubled look.

"That is part of the mystery," he answered softly, "Kisuke reported to Kyouraku Soutaichou that the injuries he saw seemed to be healing more slowly than expected. It was also clear that Aizen has been moved out of his cell numerous times, and then returned to it. When he checked the record, there was no information on any approved removal. Interviews of all of the guards serving in the area uncovered no known incidences of such removals. The judges of Central 46 have decided that this is Aizen simply using illusions to fool us into thinking that he is being tortured."

"I see now why regular healers would not be able to help," Tetsuya reasoned.

"And why your particular skills could be what we need to find the truth," Byakuya finished, "Tetsuya, I want you to go to the prison and use the waterform that I had you set when you accompanied me into Aizen's cell for the inspection yesterday. You must be careful not to be seen by any of the guards. Use your power to unlock just three locks. Make sure no more are released. Examine him and question him. He may be more willing or able to answer when the guards are not aware of what we're doing."

"I will do as you say," Tetsuya promised.

"Have Arashi standing by, outside the prison. He should be ready to pull you out of there, if anything unexpected happens. Just be careful, as I said, of those guards, and be even more careful around Aizen. He is a vicious criminal, and he won't hesitate to hurt or kill you if he can. I think that his incarceration has only made the man that much more violent."

"I will be careful," Tetsuya promised.

Byakuya gazed at him with an affection he reserved the few people closest to him.

"I know can entrust this to you. Not only do you have a power that is right for the job, you were a prisoner, yourself, a long time ago. Not many people in Soul Society would care enough to stop a monster like Aizen from being tortured, but you have a truly gentle soul, Tetsuya. You have the soul very like the patriarch of the Kuchiki family. I know I can count on you."

"I won't let you down," Tetsuya assured him.

Byakuya gave him an approving nod.

"Now, when you return, I will need to speak to you about your appointment to the fourth division. The results of your initial assessment should be back by then, so we will be discussing that with Kotetsu taichou."

"I look forward to that," Tetsuya said, smiling.

"I agree. You should have been assigned a seated position in that division ages ago. I am just glad that the elders reassessed their policies regarding your entrance into the military."

Byakuya's lips quirked slightly into a smirk.

"Not that they had much of a choice, given your capable protection of the clan."

"I promised you that I would protect them, so that you could see to your mission to protect all of Soul Society," Tetsuya said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you caused quite a stir, especially as healers were not taken seriously as fighters until the reveal that Unohana Retsu was actually also the first Kenpachi. Now, there is more range in the idea of what a healer should be, and you will be helping to shape that definition, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya loosed a flustered sigh.

"I think I am beginning to miss the days when the elders just ignored me," he chuckled, "You know they are trying to marry me off now, ne?"

"I was given a list of possible partners for you, yes," Byakuya affirmed.

"All of them are female, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya complained, "You know that I am homosexual, and I know that they know it too. I think they are just hoping to end the breeder males with me."

Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"Even in acknowledging you, they will find their ways to let you know your place with them," he sighed, "They were like that with me when I was younger. Still, you know I will not agree to any match for you that you do not approve of, yourself, so do not worry about who they are recommending for you."

"They are all very lovely women, but…I just…after what I saw in the noble's prison growing up…"

"I understand," Byakuya assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You are protective and respectful of women."

A little chuckle escaped him.

"Maybe that's why there are so many women on that list who would be happy to marry you, even though they are aware you are homosexual, Tetsuya. Many young noble women are forced into less fortuitous situations. In any case, whoever you do marry in the end, you will be a good partner, Tetsuya."

"Let's hope that day is a long way off," Tetsuya said, blushing, "I have my hands full with all that is going on now. I think romance and marriage will have to wait."

He smiled as a tall black stallion hopped over the back gate and trotted over to join them.

"Good morning, Arashi," Byakuya greeted the lovely Arabian, who nuzzled his cheek, the moved to stand at Tetsuya's shoulder, "Well, if you two are ready to leave, I will see you later."

"I am ready," Tetsuya said, climbing onto the horse's back, "I will see you at the sixth division."

Tetsuya touched his heels to the horse's sides, and the Arabian set off at a trot. He crossed the gardens and passed through the courtyard, earning nods of greeting from the house guards. Out on the street, the stallion quickened his pace and proceeded purposefully towards Central 46.

"You remember the directions that Byakuya-sama gave you, right?" Tetsuya asked.

 _I do_ , Arashi answered, speaking into Tetsuya's mind in a soft, wispy voice, _I will stand ready to extract you if anything goes wrong_.

"The only thing that can interfere with that is if there is a prison wide alarm and full lockdown," Tetsuya recalled, "If that happens, I will find a place to conceal myself until the lockdown is ended. There have only been a few lockdowns more recently, and there have been none in the past several weeks, so things seem to have settled in the wake of the war."

 _Still, be very careful, Master_ , Arashi cautioned him, _Going into the Central 46 prison is bad enough, but entering Muken, and without permission…_

"I know," Tetsuya assured him, patting him gently on the shoulder, "It will be okay, Arashi. I need to do this. Byakuya-sama is depending on me."

"Hey, Tetsuya!" Ichigo's voice called out, making the stallion slow, so that his master could greet the two young men jogging towards them.

Tetsuya smiled.

"Good morning, Ichigo-sama. Good morning, Renji-san."

Ichigo gave him a reproving look.

"What did I tell you about that sama crap, Tetsuya," he scolded the noble playfully, "Will you please just call me Ichigo?"

"You are the Shiba heir," Tetsuya pointed out, "I am only following the custom."

"Eh, custom-shmushtom," Ichigo huffed, shaking his head, "We're good friends. You don't greet Renji so formally."

"That's because I'm Rukon, dummy!" Renji laughed, "You're fucking royalty, for kami's sake. You should learn to act like it."

Ichigo made a sound of surprise and grabbed Renji's arm as he spotted a familiar flash of tumbled white hair across the street.

"Hey, isn't that Toshiro?" he asked.

The other two young men followed his gaze and nodded.

"Looks like," Renji agreed.

"What's he doing dressed so casually?" Ichigo asked, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well," Renji mused, "even taichous get a day off, now and then. He's probably going to visit his grandma."

Tetsuya frowned.

"Doesn't she live in the west Rukongai? He's heading out the south gate."

"Huh," Renji said, shrugging, "maybe he has other friends to see. Who knows? Hey, Tetsuya, wanna help me and Ichigo look for some funny gag gifts for my bachelor party. I was thinking I would give all of the guys who come a funny gift bag full of, you know, racy things?"

Tetsuya blushed.

"As fun as that sounds, I am on a short assignment."

"Are you still coming to help me with some party planning this weekend?" Ichigo inquired.

"I wouldn't miss it," Tetsuya laughed, "I'll be there."

"Sado's going to be there," Ichigo teased, "He thinks you're pretty cute, you know."

Tetsuya's blush darkened.

"Quit it!" Renji laughed, smacking Ichigo on the shoulder.

"My apologies," Tetsuya said, turning Arashi aside, "I have to see to my assignment. I will see you later."

"Later," Renji called after him.

"See ya," Ichigo added cheerfully.

Tetsuya touched his heels to Arashi's sides and the horse picked up speed again, carrying his shinigami master to a copse of trees, just short of Central 46. He slid down off of Arashi's back and left the stallion concealed as he moved to a position closer to the carefully shielded and guarded buildings.

 _Be careful, Master_ , Arashi whispered into his mind.

 _Of course_ , Tetsuya thought back, _I won't dishonor us by letting myself be discovered. Byakuya-sama is counting on us._

Tetsuya paused a short distance away from the guarded entrance, bowing his head and focusing carefully. He sensed the waterform that he had placed in Aizen's cell the day before and took a steadying breath before shifting his location to the waterform.

When he opened his eyes again, he stood in pitch darkness and deep silence. His heart skipped and pounded for a moment at the instant feeling of danger, being in that place.

_It's so cold in here. This is a hundred times worse than Itamigiri was. The mixed blood's prison where I was kept was cold and a little dark, but we were allowed outside a little bit to do the work they gave us. This place is black and cavernous. And it is filled with terrifyingly wicked and violent criminals. I am glad that the I have an escape waterform to let me out if I need to leave quickly. I don't like this place!_

"Who are you?" Aizen's voice asked suddenly, "I must have been dozing. I didn't notice you come in."

Tetsuya blinked in surprise, then he remembered.

_Aizen is a very powerful shinigami, so he doesn't need his mouth uncovered to speak to me. He can use his reiatsu to make his voice sound._

"I remember your reiatsu from yesterday," Aizen went on, "You are the healer who accompanied Byakuya?"

"I am," Tetsuya answered, moving closer and raising a kido light, "I am Kuchiki Tetsuya, Byakuya-sama's cousin and healer."

He wasn't sure how he knew that Aizen was smiling beneath the heavy black, reiatsu suppressing straps.

"Oh, I think you are more than that," the bound man chuckled, "And it occurs to me that it doesn't seem normal for a healer to be allowed to visit me alone. The guards are much too careful to let anyone in here without at least one other guard present. This tells me that perhaps you have found a way to enter my cell without their knowledge or council permission?"

Tetsuya gazed back at him quietly for a moment before answering.

"I was sent by my cousin to ask you some questions," he explained, "and I am to examine you."

"That was done yesterday," Aizen pointed out, "Are you telling me, then, that Byakuya was not satisfied with what he saw yesterday?"

"If he was, do you think that I would be here?" Tetsuya countered, moving to the set of locks that held the straps in place.

He focused on three of the locks, willing each opening to fill with water he expelled from his extended fingertips, then freezing the water to make ice. He turned the frozen keys, watching silently as Aizen's face and upper body were uncovered and freed. The prisoner squinted and blinked to clear his foggy vision, then he focused on the young man standing a short distance away from him. He tilted his head slightly, studying Tetsuya's slender form, comely face and gentle reiatsu that carried just a hint of hidden strength.

"Interesting," he mused aloud, "that Byakuya would send to me a man who has the ability to enter and leave Muken undetected, and who can manipulate the keys that hold my bonds. Being as gifted at strategy as he is, it is either an appalling failure to think ahead that I would not expect from him, or there is far more to you than meets the eye. Tell me, Kuchiki Tetsuya, are you really a healer?"

"I am," Tetsuya assured him, moving forward and beginning to close the distance between them, "I am something more, but I am here, acting in my capacity as a healer. I will warn you that while we are in physical contact, I am monitored to make sure that you do not try to deceive me into helping you escape."

"So, you are working with someone?"

"Yes."

"A vague answer. I suppose that is expected."

He watched as Tetsuya paused, and a faintly glowing, liquid reiatsu formed around him. Tetsuya started to respond, then stiffened as sudden screams sounded nearby, and the prison alarm began to wail. He sucked in a sharp breath, returning to the keys and swiftly setting the locks back in place so that the straps wrapped around Aizen's upper body again.

"You seem awfully worried for someone who has a way out," Aizen commented, using his reiatsu to speak, now that his mouth had been covered again, "I imagine the fact that when the alarm is sounded, the guards place a strong reiatsu drain upon the prison, which affects anyone not council marked as a guard is going to put you in a precarious position."

Tetsuya's eyes narrowed and he located a shaded place beneath a nearby table and started towards it. He was only a few steps away when the door to Aizen's cell exploded into splinters, and two hulking men burst into the chamber.

"Where's he? He'll get us a way out," one said to the other.

"He's as likely to kill us, so be careful."

"You fools don't actually think that you can escape, do you?" Aizen chided them, "Didn't it occur to you that if it was possible for me to escape, I would already be gone?"

"We're gonna free you," one of the big men explained, "We know you're strong enough to…"

The man spotted Tetsuya, and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Look at that," he growled softly as Tetsuya backed up a step, all too aware of Aizen's dangerous presence behind him, "Looks like we got us a hostage!"

Tetsuya backed up another step.

"I am a healer," he explained, showing the men his pack and the distinctive marking on his wrist.

"Bullshit," the second man growled, "If you was a simple healer, you would have a guard with you. What'd you do, sneak in here?"

"What? Were you planning to free Aizen?"

"No," Tetsuya said solemnly, extending a hand and summoning his blade to his hand.

To his dismay, he heard more footsteps approaching, "And neither are you."

"What're you gonna do, healer?" the first man mocked him, "You think you're gonna hurt me with that wimpy little sword you got there? Think again!"

The two men began to charge, extending claw-like hands and snarling. Tetsuya raised his weapon and set a powerful stance, gathering what little reiatsu he could around himself, considering the drain that was sucking it away almost as it emerged.

 _Arashi_ , he thought.

A chill went through him as he encountered only silence.

_I can't use any more reiatsu with the drain being so powerful, and I won't win a battle of brute strength. I…_

He sucked in a sharp, stinging breath as a thick, heavy reiatsu swelled out of Aizen's body and shielded him carefully. The two men struck the shield and screamed in agony as the sheer power slashed at their bodies and left them collapsed and bleeding at Tetsuya's feet.

_His power extends that far from his body? That is not what we were told when we visited here before!_

"Such poor manners," Aizen chuckled, starting to wrap his power around Tetsuya, "Attacking a healer…"

Tetsuya felt his body freeze and a numbing sensation began to touch his mind.

"I won't hurt you, but I would like to borrow your water power."

He paused, watching as Tetsuya's body quivered and began to shake.

"Ah, I see. The power drain is too strong. That is unfortunate. You are trapped here and unable to use your powers to escape. I suppose that means that you will be here for awhile. I am likely to have other visitors, so I would suggest you move closer to me. We can visit while we wait for the alert to end so that you can leave."

He laughed softly as Tetsuya struggled under the still thick reiatsu Aizen held around him.

_He is this strong, even with his reiatsu being drained? How long will he be able to continue before he loses consciousness? If he lasts much longer…_

"Not to worry, my healer friend," Aizen said, his voice sounding suddenly weary, "Even my reiatsu has limits. By the time the alert ends, I should be too weak to use you to escape. Perhaps…another time, then?"

Tetsuya turned to face the bound man.

"I will come to see you again," he promised, "if you will but answer one question truthfully. Why are you being tortured?"

The wailing siren went suddenly silent, and Tetsuya heard the sounds of the doors being unlocked.

"You know that I will not be able to ask you if I return with permission."

Aizen smiled underneath the restraints.

"Then, maybe you will sneak in again?"

Tetsuya felt the draining mechanism release, and saw the first guards arriving. He employed his waterform, making his body fade until it was almost invisible.

"Maybe," he answered, shifting out of the cell and back to the trees outside, as the guards ran into the chamber.

 _That was close_ , he chided himself, _I was lucky that time. Next time, I will be more careful_


End file.
